


Diamonds Aren't Forever – Frerard

by goodguymitch



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, End of the World, M/M, Rapture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodguymitch/pseuds/goodguymitch
Summary: Frank Iero is a suicidal gay adult whose life takes an unexpected turn, when he meets his hero and worst enemy.Who is not human.





	1. Faking the victim

These souls are permanent omnihell. Raped into existence of out nothing. Contained within this skin prison.  Rape and lies are constant, hope always false, time does not pass as it does for the living, the main senses are:

Fear.

Anger.

Misery.

Pain.

Boredom. 

They are tormented into imitating life, with vastly increased suffering and a complete lack of pleasure.

And it is I that controls this joint. 

Why would I dare be in control of all this torment? 

How dare I? 

Because I'm the one who tortures those who tortured themselves. 

Suicide. 

Drug addicts. 

Self harm committers. 

The list goes on... 

They all put this on themselves to die and land here to the presence of hell. But suddenly, a freak accident happened.

I am now surrounded by humans. 

Screaming and moaning. Crying and begging. Burning and gnashing of teeth. Everything ever so evil was now out of my reach.

Where am I? 

I'm not burning. I feel fresh. 

Cold. 

I opened my eyes and gasped. I shivered viciously at the sudden chilled breeze. I suddenly found myself laying in a silky yet rough green texture. The unfamiliarity is killing me. I stood up, wobbling due to my loss of balance. I looked down and noticed I have fingers instead of claws. I have no wings. I'm all human. Yet, I have all this power set on my fingertips. It's dark out here. 

Find Frank Iero. 

The voices in my head demanded and I nodded. I walked sheepishly towards the lightened porch in front of me. I yawned suddenly and walked up the steps towards the front door. It was a rather large looking trailer. Hopefully someone can help me find this certain homosapien. I knocked three times to hear blasting music inside his house. I couldn't really sum up what it really was but it was definitely heavy metal. Then finally, after a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal the man that I have been destined to look for.

Why, hello there, tiny human. 

Why do you look so frightened?

"What the fuck!" The man exclaimed slamming the door in my face.

Rude. 

I knocked three times once more as I waited a little longer for an open door this time. Frank Anthony Iero Jr. I will burn down this entire neighborhood if you don't comply to my orders. 

Holy fuck I sound harsh. 

My victims get used to it.

Disregard that remark.

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked cringing at my nasally voice. I didn't realize how puny I sounded until now.

Yuck. 

"L-Leave now before I call the police," I heard him shout from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly! Come on I'm here to save you," I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"You're a freak! Y-You're completely naked and out of your fucking mine! Go home, you're drunk," He said and I tilted my head to the left, confused by his remark. 

Naked?

What is he talking about?

And then I looked down.

Oh... okay.

Now I know what he's talking about. I covered myself immediately as my cheeks started to flush. Well, I may or may not get at all far with this...

"What are you talking about? I don't have a home! I'm a lost soul and I don't know where to go. Please, allow me in," I said confidently, leaning against the wooden door that sat in front of me. I heard him sigh deeply from the other side and he turned the knob.

He gave me a puzzled look and I clasped my hands behind my back. 

"What do you want? Don't you know that I am busy?" He asked upsettingly with bloodshot red eyes and a frown. 

He sniffed. 

The poor child has been crying, predictably.

I examined his trembling body quickly with my own two eyes and gathered as much information I could possibly find about his form. I found a series of bandages that wrapped around his arms in layers yet there is still that one crimson color that bled through the gauze. A few layers that didn't do their job, perhaps. He has been self-harming for the past 10 years. I would know because I examined his life even before he was birthed into this planet people like to call Earth..

That's why I'm here. 

"I'm rather freezing. Do you think you could help me get back on my feet or just simply clothes on my back? I'm a very lonely and harmless being and I am going to need some assistance," I said standing like a fragile victim with my bottom lip quivering and my head looking down to the ground.

As you know, I am not fragile. 

I am not harmless. In fact, I can cause an immense amount of damage in such little time.

I am simply one of the most powerful demonic icons in sin history. 

I'm a God, yet I am not God himself.

But I am built and formed like one.

"S-Sure. Come inside. I'll give you a blanket and you'll stay here for the night," He murmured and I smiled brightly. 

"Thanks dear. Much appreciated," I said marching my way into the small yet huge trailer house.

This should be fun.


	2. You're going to burn your insides dude

"Here," Frank said throwing me a wad of clouthing. "The bathroom is down the hall, and you'll take a left on the first door," He said, pointing towards direction of travel. I nodded and made my way towards the hallway, closing the door shut. I looked in the medium sized mirror in front of me and cringed. My black hair was almost shoulder length. 

Christ above, Lucifer below. I haven't seen my face since...

1804...

When I was hung for apparently raping my wife. 

When I didn't. 

I slipped on which seemed like a normal black shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants that were far too small on me. I can already tell, this man is a dwarf and will never grow again as long as he lives. And yes of course, the height five foot six isn't that small but I know for a fact it is rather puny. Maybe, it's because where I belong I am a 10 foot tall beast with beautiful black wings and much pride. 

The thirst of the power is real. 

Now, how do I know his exact height? 

Well, as awkward as it sounds, I know everything about him. I know that he loves to play guitar, he is unusually very suicidal and depressed and he has three beautiful children that aren't allowed to visit him anymore due to him and his wife's tragic divorce. I guess things don't work out but poor children. They don't deserve anything like that. They deserve to have both of their parents at home loving each other as much as they love their own kids.

Wait. The kids! His ex wife! Bloody hell! I have to warn him before... It happens.

And when I mean by it I mean: 

The Rapture. 

It is when God takes all of his innocent creatures and allows the monsters from beneath to ascend from the depths of hell. The victims, who are there were not aware of the gospel of Christ or who didn't care for it stays on Earth for seven years. 

Seven long, painful years.

And this is what happens when the Holy Spirit flies away from this planet and quits it's job as the protector of all mankind. Frank Iero doesn't have a protector. He's different. Everyone is out to get him from the pit of fucking hell and I have been sent here to protect him from all evil. And since children are born in their natural innocence state, usually up to a certain age, they are saved. They're considered dead and get to avoid the egotistical and diabolical wrath of impure hell on Earth.

That's why I must warn him tonight. His children are about to die and so are many other innocent children and people. And that's why I must warn him now, before his little human heart breaks. Granted, I don't give a rat's ass about this specific human being. But it's my job to inform him till he gets it.

And he won't get it. 

I ran quickly from the washroom and searched his house quickly. Gosh, why can't I just grow some wings and my job will be done much faster. 

Being a human is work. 

Finally, I found him sitting on his kitchen counter, holding two mugs of coffee with a genuine smile. 

Oh dear, this is one smile that will surely fade soon.

"Looking for me stranger?" He asked, handing me the warm mug. I took it. 

"Excuse me? The name is..." I paused when I tried to remember my name from my past life. "Gerard Way. And yes, I was searching for you," I continued, chugging the scorching hot creamed coffee as Frank stared at me wide eyed. 

"Slow down Gerard! You're going to burn your insides dude!" He said carefully taking the glass cup away from me. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head slightly. 

Burn? That's my daily routine. 

Remember, you're a human Gerard. 

Unfortunately...

"Meh, the heat don't bother me at all to be honest," I said shrugging. He frowned and waved a dismissive hand.

"Okay, whatever. So what do you need?" He asked and I took a step closer. 

"I need to inform about many of tonight's events and you won't be happy," He furrowed his eyebrows and squinted. 

"Go on,"


	3. Your children are going to be gone when that clock turns twelve

"Okay, before I begin, you won't believe a word I'm saying, so bare with me," I sighed "The world is ending tonight, to Christians at least. There will be car accidents and several plane crashes. Your children are going to be gone when that clock turns twelve," I pointed at his clock and he let out a fit of laughter. It read 11:57. I let out a deep sigh. You mother fucking stubborn brat Frank Anthony Iero-

"You can't be serious. You're a weirdo dude. Face it, you're a freak," I rolled my eyes and facepalmed myself dramatically. I sighed deeply. 

"Dammit Frank. I know everything about you. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because there's no such thing as Christians and demons. It's all a myth,"

I'm a myth? 

Maybe. 

"Fine, you have approximately thirty seconds to check on your children,"

He scoffed.

"What are you planning Gerard?" He scowled. 

"Just wait, Iero,"

Then suddenly the landline phone ring which startled the shorter brunette. He ran towards the raging source that is the shrieking sound of the phone and answered it immediately.

"H-Hello? Y-Yes? Why? No wai- calm down Jamia I'm sure they're just fine. O-Oh okay then. Bye," He hung up the phone and wipe his tears. He slammed the phone on the counter in anger and fell onto his knees. He curled into a ball and started to sob. I gave him a sympathetic smile and walked towards his direction kneeling down to only face the crying and broken hearted young men that just lost his twin girls and his son. What a tragedy to lose your own right? But I didn't dare hug him or tried to comfort him. I never learned how.

"T-They're gone. Are you happy now?!" He exclaimed, tears welling up in his tired eyes. I shook my head slightly. 

"I have not expressed or experienced any form of happiness yet," He gave me a confused look.

"Bullshit," He snapped. 

"Only humans do that,"

He now looks angry. 

"So now you're going to lie to me after I lost three of my children? How fucking dare you?" He shouted and attempted to throw a punch. Angrily, I caught his wrist and burnt it.

And with my demonic voice, I said:

"Do you know who the fuck I am? I am the beginning and the end and I will not be underestimated by a weakling," My eyes on fire. The tighter I gripped his wrist, the louder he screamed. Tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"Okay okay okay you win! I'm sorry," He begged and I calmed. I let him go and watch him crumble into a ball. Maybe I should show at least some human interaction instead of staring at the poor thing. I kneeled to his level and brought him closer to me to where he was straddling me and his face was against my chest. He's so little and he's shaking. 

Aw. 

What's this? Guilt? 

"Can I see?" I asked subtly, and he lifted his arm. I caused a second degree burn on his wrist in the shape of my hand. Poor poor little specimen. I'm not suppose to be guilty. 

"Why would you burn me? How could you? Who are you? What are you?" He groaned. I sighed and examined his burn. 

"Your protector. Now, let me heal you," I whispered and he nodded. I planted a soft kiss on the wound and watched as the skin went back to it's normal state. After a second, it was completely healed. 

"Thank you," He whispered. Little did I know he would fall asleep shortly after he thanked me. I carried him to his bedroom and put him to bed. 

I watched him the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this book is on wattpad and its not getting enough recognition. Check it out x


End file.
